


Never Again (As Long As I Draw Breath) [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas asks Gimli for a promise he can never hope to keep.</p><p>Story written by behindtintedglass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again (As Long As I Draw Breath) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Again (As Long As I Draw Breath)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403051) by [behindtintedglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/pseuds/behindtintedglass). 



Cover Art by The Dragongirl

 

Music:

"Boccherini: Cello Concerto #9 In B Flat, G 482 - 2. Andantino Grazioso" by Jacqueline Du Pré, Daniel Barenboim, and the English Chamber Orchestra from Favourite Cello Concertos

 

Length:

10 minutes, 46 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 11 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Never%20Again%20by%20behindtintedglass.mp3)

Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive:

[MP3 (11.0 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015091211.zip)  


**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Tipsy Podfic Night, July 31st, 2015.


End file.
